


Fifty for 50

by TAZ34 (AveryRogers83)



Series: Fifty for 50 [9]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings RPF, lotr - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/TAZ34
Summary: Title: Fifty for 50: 10/50Author:taz34Prompt:CloudsRating: Varies from PG to NC-17Disclaimer: All of this is fiction not one word of it is true, it is a figment of my imagination.Beta: The Original Namarie and humble_chroySummary: Drabble series for the viggos_50 challenge to celebrate Viggo's 50th Birthday.





	Fifty for 50

I put the picture back in its place in my notebook and laid on my back so that I could look up at the blue sky and watch shapes form in the clouds as the floated by while I took in the beauty around me. I could hear birds singing and the faint sounds of hard working insects buzz in my ear, while the smell of wild flowers lingered in the background. I tried to take this moment to clear my head and let everything go that weighed heavy on my mind, not wanting to think of the stress or the hurt, but to just listen to what Mother Nature provided.


End file.
